Untuk Adikku Yukimura
by Nanase-san
Summary: Walaupun tahu semuanya sudah terlambat, Nobuyuki masih belum menyampaikan apa yang sebenarnya dia ingin sampaikan kepada sang adik. Bagaimanakah tanggapan sang kakak terhadap adiknya yang sudah pergi diluan ke langit? /Selamat tinggal, Yukimura/ Read&Review, plz (Nobuyuki P.O.V)


Disclaimer: Semua karakter yang tercantum di fic ini asli milik game Samurai Warriors yang diproduksi oleh Koei-Tecmo, namun soal alur dijamin 100 persen dari saya (iya iyalah -.-)

Summary: Bercerita mengenai ungkapan hati Nobuyuki tentang adiknya Yukimura. Waktunya saya ambil setelah kematian Yukimura di kastil Osaka.

Dan ini adalah oneshot fanfic, sekaligus fic pertama saya.

Enjoy please ^^ (Don't like don't read)

* * *

Untuk Adikku Yukimura…

(Nobuyuki P.O.V)

Aku adalah seorang kakak. Maka dari itu aku mempunyai seorang adik yang perlu kulindungi.

Sejak kecil, aku dan kau selalu bersama. Rasanya kita tak dapat dipisahkan oleh apapun. Tidak peduli rintangan seberat apapun, kita selalu bersama sepanjang waktu. Selalu bermain bersama, belajar bersama, berlatih bersama, makan bersama, bahkan sampai tidur bersama. Sepanjang hari kita habiskan waktu secara bersama-sama di tempat favoritmu. Ya, itu adalah di bawah pohon Sakura di halaman belakang rumah kita. Apa kau masih ingat? Dimana pohon itu memiliki bunga berkelipatan lima yang berwarna merah muda yang tumbuh di ranting- ranting coklat muda itu adalah bunga yang paling kau sukai.

Dulu kau benar-benar suka menangis, manja, suka terburu-buru dan tidak dapat melakukan apapun secara sendirian. Kau yang dulu selalu saja ingin dipenuhi keinginannya, susah diurus, namun kau selalu saja takut ketika tidur sendirian di dalam kamar yang penuh dengan kegelapan yang kala itu terjadi badai. Kau sering menyembunyikan dirimu yang bergemetaran itu di dalam balutan selimut yang dingin, dan kedua tanganmu yang menutup erat-erat telingamu agar tidak mendengar suara gemuruh petir yang suaranya laksana penuh marah terhadapmu. Aku masih mengingatnya. Saat itu tengah malam, dan badai hujan datang membasahi bumi. Disaat aku ingin tidur, aku terkaget karena tiba-tiba aku melihatmu membuka pintu kamarku dengan sangat keras. Untunglah karena suara badai, jadi suara bantingan pintu tidak terlalu kedengaran oleh kamar pembantu di sebelah. Namun bukan hal itu yang kukhawatirkan. Aku tercengang ketika melihat tubuhmu basah seperti habis menerpa badai hujan diluar sana. Wajahmu terlihat pucat, dan nafasmu yang terengah-engah membuatku heran apa yang terjadi. Keherananku makin menjadi ketika tanpa adanya peringatan sebelumnya, kau langsung menerjangku dan memelukku erat. Dan disaat itulah aku merasakannya. Badanmu yang gemetar, nafasmu terdengar lemah dan dahimu yang terasa panas seperti kompor yang menyala. Dengan pelan aku memelukmu dan mengusap-usap rambutmu agar bisa menenangkanmu. Saat itu aku benar-benar khawatir ketika aku menundukkan kepalaku agar bisa melihat wajahmu itu.

Mungkin kau tidak mengingatnya, tapi waktu itu kau menangis lho, Yukimura.

Tetapi, sekarang aku tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Karena sekarang kau sudah besar. Kau yang dulunya adalah adik kecilku yang manja dan suka menangis itu, sekarang sudah tumbuh menjadi lelaki dewasa yang mengutamakan tugas dengan berpendirian prinsip yang teguh. Tetapi sayangnya, kebiasaan burukmu yang suka menyimpan beban sendiri itu sampai sekarang belum sembuh juga. Haah…

Setelah melihat dirimu yang seperti itu, perasaan di dalam hatiku yang ingin terus hidup dengan bersamamu, di rumah yang bernama 'Kastil Ueda', bersama Ibu dan Ayah seperti dulu. Ya, terus dan terus, ingin diriku ini tidur bersamamu lagi di bawah pohon Sakura di belakang halaman rumah kita. Aku ingin hidup bersamamu di dalam dunia penuh kedamaian.

Namun hal yang seperti itu tidak mungkin.

Karena ada yang namanya perang.

Dirimu yang dulu sering kulihat bersantai di bawah pohon Sakura, minum-minum bersamaku, dan berbincang-bincang bersamaku, sudah berubah. Sekarang yang kulihat adalah dirimu yang memakai baju perang berwarna merah, tidak lupa dengan sebuah tongkat merah panjang yang di ujungnya terdapat tiga bilah besi tajam. Ya. Sebuah tombak yang kau pegang erat di kedua tanganmu itu. Ikat kepala yang berlambangkan klan Sanada kau pasang di dahimu dengan penuh bangga. Namun raut wajahmu yang dulu sering terlihat cerah dengan senyummu yang lebar itu, hanya dalam sehari saja langsung menghilang tanpa bekas. Melihat raut wajahmu yang sekarang ini diisi oleh tatapan mata untuk membunuh siapapun yang menghalangi jalanmu, mulutmu yang terdiam datar, sifatmu yang santai tergantikan dengan sifat keseriusan yang luar biasa itu membuatku menjadi khawatir. Ketika kulihat kau berada di medan perang, kau tidak ragu-ragu membunuh orang yang bukan berada di pihak kita. Aku menjadi semakin khawatir. Khawatir akan diriku yang tidak bisa menghentikanmu. Menghentikanmu dari semua hal yang telah terjadi, dan juga dari sifat terburu-buru milikmu itu.

Sifat terburu-buru yang mengantarkanmu kepada kematian.

Hanya ada satu solusi agar semua ini dapat terselesaikan. Namun aku tidak menyangka solusi ini hanya mempercepat dirimu menuju kematian. Tidak, mungkin aku sudah menduga hal ini sebelumnya. Hanya saja…

Yukimura. Maafkan kakak yang mengkhianatimu dengan diriku yang bergabung ke pasukan Tokugawa. Aku… sebenarnya tidak bermaksud untuk mengkhianati ikatan keluarga kita. Hanya saja aku ingin menghentikan perang yang bodoh dan tidak berakhir ini. Maafkan aku jika aku bukanlah sosok kakak yang baik di matamu. Maafkan jika aku punya banyak salah terhadapmu.

Aku benar-benar berharap penuh kau mau menerima permintaan maafku. Namun, semuanya sudah terlambat.

Karena dirimu sudah tiada.

Di medan perang tempat dimana kita, sesama saudara saling berperang, merupakan tempat terakhir kalinya aku bisa melihat dirimu. Kau rela membatalkan duel kita dan berlari menuju ribuan lebih pasukan Tokugawa hanya agar aku bisa bertahan hidup, supaya aku bisa menjadi penerus Klan Sanada dan menjadi 'cahaya' bagi klan Sanada. Sungguh, tidak ada kata-kata yang kuat dan tepat lagi untuk bisa mengekspresikan tindakanmu yang begitu berani dan begitu luar biasa itu. Saat itu aku benar-benar tidak percaya itu adalah kau, yang dulunya hanyalah adik kecilku yang cengeng dan suka bergantung kepadaku.

Namun sekarang sudah berbeda. Aku yang sekarang melihat dirimu sebagai prajurit perang yang gagah.

Yukimura, sungguh tidak ada lagi kata-kata yang dapat mengekspresikan tindakanmu itu. Tidak ada lagi kata-kata yang dapat aku ucapkan tentang bagaimana aku begitu bangga padamu. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatiku aku benar-benar bersyukur punya adik seperti dirimu. Kau bagaikan matahari yang menyinari masa-masa kecilku, dan memberikan cahaya tersebut ke diriku- sang bulan, sampai akhirnya cahaya yang kau pancarkan itu telah padam. Walaupun telah padam, namun cahaya jiwa dari seorang Sanada akan terus hidup, tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi.

Lalu… aku berjanji, akan terus melindungi pohon Sakura tempat dimana kita mengukir nama kita berdua. Bersama dengan rumah bagi Sanada, yakni kastil Ueda.

Semua kenang-kenangan yang telah kita lalui, aku takkan melupakannya. Juga, Kunoichi akhir-akhir ini mulai meratapi kepergianmu. Walaupun kau telah tiada, gadis itu tetap tegar dan berusaha untuk mencari tujuan hidupnya. Dia sudah tidak menangis lagi. Ina, Kakak ipar yang kau banggakan juga, sudah meratapi kepergianmu Yukimura. Begitu pun aku. Maka dari itu kau tidak perlu khawatir.

Tenanglah, otouto...Kau tak perlu khawatir dengan diriku. Semoga kau tenang disana.

Mungkin hanya ini yang bisa kusampaikan padamu… Walaupun aku hanya menulisnya di kertas ini, dan nampaknya kau TIDAK AKAN pernah membacanya… Namun, aku benar-benar ingin menyampaikan perasaanku dari dalam hatiku, otouto. Oleh karena itu, biarkan aku mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

Selamat tinggal Yukimura. Aku menyayangimu.

*END*

(Author Note):

Whew… akhirnya selesai juga. Nah… sekarang saatnya untuk Nangis Zone.

Author: HUWAAAAA! NOBUYUKIII! Aku mengerti perasaanmu! *tebar nangis gaje*

Narator: Alay.

Oke, lupakan diatas. Jadi, bagaimana tanggapan anda tentang fanfic ini? Apakah bagus atau jelek? Oh ya, untuk sekadar memberitahu, ide mengenai fanfic ini langsung muncul tiba-tiba pas saya lagi dengar ceramah. Inginnya tulis di hape sih, tapi jiaahh…hapenya saya gak bawa waktu itu. Padahal lagi bagus-bagusnya dapet imajinasi, tapi untunglah imajinasinya tidak kabur, jadi sekarang saya sudah menyelesaikannya. Hehe ^^

Saya masih kurang berpengalaman! Oleh karena itu mohon saran dan kritik dari readers-san ^^

Kalau begitu, silakan bagi yang mau review ^^! PM juga boleh kok, sekalian berteman!

4 Oktober 2015, Nanase-san


End file.
